


Valentine's Day

by Junjomonstah



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, My AU, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Random Woman - Freeform, Villain Brian, Villain Liam, Villains, Violence, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjomonstah/pseuds/Junjomonstah
Summary: POV : A young woman is nervously eager to get back to dating! On such a typical night as Valentine's day she can't help but enjoy how corny and exciting it all is at once! Yet when her Uber arrives late to pick her up and seems to act distant, what's a girl to do?
Relationships: Green | Brian/Liam de Lioncourt
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> (There's violence and a situation with a kidnapping in this writing. If this makes you uncomfortable please do not read!)

Nervous didn't even begin to explain how I'd felt. It was dumb to be this excited in something like a tinder date... but damned if It didn't feel amazing. I'd missed out on the dating craze in high school and went straight into college, graduated and now was a working adult. It was time to dive into the waters again. College was spotty, nothing too remarkable there to note aside from a hook up or two, but with the lapse in time it felt great to just break up the repetitive routine of life and just spend the night out with someone I felt a connection to online. 

To add to the corny factor, we even picked Valentine's Day... This was sure going to be quite a night... 

Nothing too awkward, He'd seemed like a really down to earth guy so dinner and apparently a surprise spot? He refused to tell me where.... Was that part of the excitement....? Who knows.... I may be overthinking this... 

My eyes dart down to turn on the screen of my phone once again checking to see if my Uber was getting any closer or maybe even a text from my date. No texts and the map said my driver was right around the corner. Standing on the sidewalk outside my apartment complex this late at night should have been a major no no, but I live in a relatively nice area. Not much crime or scary things happened here so there was nothing wrong with standing outside while it was pitch black. Winter was hellish here... What even WAS the sun? It felt like it disappeared as soon as it rose yet it'd only just gone down half an hour ago. We'd planned to meet up at the dinner spot at six and that was ten or so minutes away.... Where the hell was this driver?? It was probably best to send another text to my date letting him know I was running a bit behind. 

Pulling my wool sweater closed a bit more from the cold and hitting the send button, my phone pinged with my driver finally arriving. Guess he didn't care about a good rating huh? I'd put down a time window and everything! Whatever... It's pulling up anyways... 

My hand reaches to pull open the back door as I hurry to climb in, shutting the door after me and looking at the time on my phone again. "Hello!" I start with my best friendly voice on, trying not to give off any annoyed sounds of having to wait so long. "Thank you so much for picking me up! It's not so far away but... I didn't want to walk all the way in the cold...." I chuckle offhandedly, moving to click my seatbelt in place. 

The driver didn't say a word, the GPS on his phone kicking up to tell him what direction to head off in as he pulled away from the curb in silence. WOW.... Yeah... This guy didn't care about any dumb ratings... Maybe he had a rough night? Let's not judge him.... We all have our off days.... 

I take his silence to be the cue to turn off friendly convo mode and keep my face in my phone, seeing the message pop up from my date saying he was already there and eager to see me. Oh... there are those butterflies again.... We are just going to hit it off....! So many wonderful topics we already share and talked about over text... Hopefully we didn't get into any locked conversation about job or families... Those were good to talk about but man would It kill my mood... I just wanted to have a fun night for once! 

The lack of music in the car was a bit ominous, but thankfully it meant the GPS was heard loud and clear. My eyes peered out the window to take in the landscape more. I... don't want to be here forever... My heart craved adventure....! Wanting to go out and see the world.... It was nice meeting a guy with that same passion... He apparently had a huge love for extreme sports. Skiing, surfing, bungee jumping, rock climbing... This guy wanted to do it all! And see all the beautiful countries while doing so. Maybe that's why he was here in such a gloomy city in the north. It was probably close to some Ski spots for him.... That'd be good to ask... 

"Right turn ahead.... Point five miles..... Turn now..." The voice of the GPS spoke up, cutting through the thick silence between me and the man in front.

The driver seemed to be on his own autopilot as he completely missed it, not even making an attempt to cut the corner or seem upset he'd done so. GREAT. A real winner here. 

"Ohhhh Shoot! That... was the turn right there...!" I force a smile, watching the street fade away in the distance as we kept driving. Thankfully the city's streets were on a grid, we wouldn't lose too much time. "That's ok right? The next turn ahead should loop us back around~" I beam a bit, turning to look to my driver in the rearview mirror. 

His eyes are dark, far too dark for anything normal... I'd almost mistaken him for wearing sunglasses until I did a double take. Was... he on drugs? Maybe my eyes are just... seeing things with how dark it was in this car.... 

I hold my phone a bit tighter, feeling a bit unnerved in the situation. He hadn't even spoken up any sort of apology or explanation... I go to type back to my date about what had happened to laugh about it with someone.... 

"Right turn ahead.... Point two miles.... Turn now..." 

Once again, right through the green light and disregarding the GPS. Okay... Now it's not cool. 

"HEY! Dude! Do you not hear your GPS?? You've missed the turn twice now!" 

This isn't like me. People make mistakes sure but, I'm on a time crunch! And checking my scheduled Uber pickup I'd definitely remembered to put a time sensitive heads up for this guy... I was in the right to speak up. 

"I've got a date who's been waiting for me for the past half an hour! Why are you ignoring the directions??" 

Sitting up in my seat, the driver's eyes dart away from the road and into the back mirror, directly at me. That's when my blood ran cold. 

Pitch black. 

Those eyes.... They buried deep into my very soul. And they spoke with an intense anger... The only thing staring at me from the void were a set of stark white pupils focused on me. 

This was a demon. 

Now.... that I think about it... I'd been so distracted with my phone and looking outside... I never made it a point to.... Check to see if this was the right guy... to pick me up... He wore a black hoodie with the hood up along with a sick mask that covered his nose and mouth.... It was near impossible to see any of his other features... 

Was.... He still... staring at me...? 

"L...look I'll just...get out here... s..sorry to... uh.h.....cause you trouble...." 

He passed another street... I didn't even hear if the GPS had told him to turn or not... All I could hear was the blood rushing to my ears from my heart beating in fear. 

I couldn't pry my eyes away from his.... 

His hand slowly reached up from the steering wheel as it moved to turn off his phone on the dashboard and I immediately feel my mouth go dry. 

I....wasn't going to meet up with my date.... Was I...? 

......

Yes, you are. Calm down. Don't panic. 

I nervously chuckle and try to play dumb, not letting my anxiety send me over right away. 

"Oh! Don't... listen to me... I'm sure you....know the way! Small city right? Ha ... haha!!" My forced laugh sounds so pained that I can even hear the notes of uncertainty in my tone. His eyes finally go back to the road as he slowly pulls up to a red light, a couple other cars slow to a stop around us as they wait. 

My head stays up as I look ahead, yet my fingers ghost over the screen to my phone. I need to... message for help... In some way. This was too suspicious... All the red flags were immediately telling me to do so. There were way too many true stories of people being kidnapped in Ubers and gone missing to not send out an SOS. Did... I open the right app..? My eyes glance down quickly, not moving my head to check. 

Damnit... Wrong one... close out and... ok... there's the messenger.... Now to just.... Type it out... 

I'm as silent as the driver. The only thing heard was the engine of the car we were in and the ones around us as my fingers float over the keyboard I had memorized. This was simple... Yeah! I've got this...! My eyes glance to the street name up on the light as I peek down and see if the lines I typed were sensible. They sounded good.... Okay.... One more look up and around. 

I can feel the pure cold sweat of despair at my hot brow as my eyes dared to scan over to the driver again. 

Those empty piercing eyes are on me again.... 

And wide with rage. 

In a swift movement, his arm lashes back around from his seat and goes to snatch my phone from my hands. My breathing kicks up as I jolt away and fumble from his reach as best I can. 

"NOOOO!!! FUCKING STOP IT!!!" 

My lungs shriek, flailing about as my long hair whips around wildly from me shaking my head. The man's large hand lunges out again and this time yanks a fist full of my hair, an unhuman sound coming from the back of my throat from the force of it as my body feels paralyzed for a split second, enough for him to turn his torso toward the back where I'm sitting and reach with his other hand to steal my cellphone from my grasp. 

"FUCKING LET GO YOU FUCKING CUNT!! GIVE ME BACK MY---!!" 

C R U N C H. 

My sharp wriggling halts at the combined sound of metal, plastic, glass and electrical bits being crushed into the grasp of this demonic driver. Single handedly. Unflinching to the bits of glass and metal now pierced into his hand as he opens his massive mitt to let my beyond decimated phone fall to the car floor. It showered down from his open palm as he continued to stare at me with such a scornful gaze. 

Another animalistic screech came from my lungs as I turn to grab at the car door. 

The handle...! The....THE DOOR HANDLE!! 

My anxiety comes out in full waves of panic mode as I yank the door handle back and forth madly, other hand fumbling to lock and unlock the door. Nothing was WORKING.... My heart was in my throat as the driver has let go of my hair at this point to reach over to the front to turn on his hazards, cars honking behind him as the light turned green and they are signaled to go around him. Car by car drives around without batting an eye at us as the man in the car with me puts the vehicle in park. 

N...NO....d....DON'T LEAVE ME.... 

My breathing is quickened at realizing the child lock is on as I throw myself over the middle section to get to the passenger side door. All thought was gone. Full fight or flight mode. His huge arms reach for me again as I scream in an ungodly manner that rips my throat apart. I flail my legs madly to hit him anywhere and do my best to avoid any and all grasps. The door handle... just... inches from my fingertips. I'm pulling my weight to get closer... crawling like a feeble insect as my hand grabs the handle to turn and push, but not before one of my legs are grabbed and I'm yanked back into hell. 

A beastly growl of annoyance is heard from the monster in the driver seat as he takes a handful of my hair and sobs bubble out of my destroyed throat. 

"P..PU..UHLEASE...l...LET ME G...GO!! I...I..I'll do.. ANYTHING! P..please!! J..ju.....JUST PUHLEASEE DO..Don'T HURT ME! I HAVE MONEY!! I...I'LL S...SLEEP WITH YOU!! I...I--!!" 

C R A C K ! 

There's no time to process it.... See it coming... Feel it happen. My head bounces off the dashboard full force guided by the Zeus like strength of the brute who I'd succumbed to.... I can't hear myself screaming... I can't feel my body moving anymore.... I can't control anything.... 

The vision in my left....eye.... goes....red.....then black..... 

Then everything.... 

Darkness. 

\----------------------------- 

"Well this is quite the surprise! I sure didn't expect to see you bringing me a piece to work on today!" 

The prim and proper man uncrossed his legs from the spot he sat on the exquisite couch, A magazine in one hand and glass of red in the other. His eyes looked more lively than usual, his cat like smile never leaving his lush lips as he kicked a foot up to rise from his position. He tossed the drab of printed articles across the coffee table, keeping his wine glass at hand as he gazed up to the looming giant that stood a foot or so taller than him. He was cheating with those platform boots on... What a cheeky man... 

The massive figure had taken off his hood from the car ride, keeping his mask on however as he gazed down with soft eyes to the man that spoke. He was the only one he would gaze at like this... No one else deserved his yearning glance. "V...Valentine's....Day..." 

The eccentric man looked bamboozled by his reply, gasping in a theatrical manner. "Goodness, was that TODAY? AH! I got so carried away doing absolutely nothing that I'd didn't give a good damn to look at the date!" But when did he ever. The fact his darling paid attention after so long sang to his still heart in the most beautiful way. 

'Yes! Let me ride with this rush of pure adoration of my dearest Adonis remembering such a grossly commercial and rancid holiday that is Valentine's Day!' The artistic soul thought with a twirl in his step. 

"Take me to the canvas, my Dove! I shall see to it that I make you a glorious work with this joyous emotion you've given me on such a disgustingly pregnant day~!" His slender figure twirled on his tip toes, fitting his elegant sculpted hand in the brute's massive mitt as he was led away. 

\------------------------------ 

She stood so gracefully before them. Truly transformed on such a hallow night. Her arms out stretched and posed with the flow of the ballet dance she mirrored with the music playing on speakers overhead. The music the artist played while he worked... A simple yet important factor to his musings of a mad genius. Classical was such a bore. How typical right? Yet guilty pleasures were guilty pleasures. No indie band, ironic pop music, heavy metal, ska band or anything else could have helped summon the passion to work with such a beautiful canvas. Skin so soft.... Face unaware of the true stress of life.... Natural form with such gentle curves.... Such a magnificent set of details to start off with.... 

"Tchaikovsky... Symphony Number Six... Pathetique...." 

The unheard craftsman murmured, having peeked a glance to seeing his gentle giant trying to subtlety use his phone to search for the name of the masterpiece being played over the speakers. A long sigh overcame the pale vampire, bracing his hand against his sweet angel's trunk of an arm and forcing him to step closer to admire the finer details of the piece he'd spent hours of his endless time on. 

"Come now...! Tell me... what do you think~? You know how I do adore your unique perception on my work...." His thin fingers danced over the fabric of the cotton black hoodie he wore. Oh how he'd craved to see such perfection wrapped in another certain fabric... clinging tight to his skin.... Forcing to flex and-- 

'Oh....too soon...' 

A soft gasp had the artist fan himself of a heat he did not bare. "Do excuse... My thoughts.. they... wander..." The one sided conversation felt not so, the clear gaze from the undead tall beauty just past that mask which held such a wonderful feature.... He studied it more in silence. 

'Oh how he drank. B-...be brutally honest... Tell me it's... horrid.... Tell me.... It's the worst I've ever made with my own two hands..... Whisper how my foul hand does not create but only destroys....' 

Such thoughts were broken by the smaller man's own speech once more, the patient zombie not minding it at one bit. "Sorry It turned out so messy and rushed.... And after you'd brought me such an untouched canvas too...." A pause followed by a chuckle by the well-spoken gentleman. "Well... As untouched as one gets... Your personal additions make for such a beautiful collaboration to any work when you bring them forth to me.... I could feel shivers of bliss seeing such a hallowed out deflated dent in the top.... I was close to just ridding the whole thing! From the base of the collar up! But... It was the most exciting part to work with...." 

The figure in the art piece's back was blown out. Wide open and spread for all to see.... Hallow yet full. An amalgamation of anatomy... Fresh and dried red, black and crimson paint still fell from sections where the sculptor took most attention to. It framed everything in a beautiful contrast on such a pale stretched form....They looked like wings.... They looked like.... 

"...It's... Erotic..." 

AH! He'd finally said something.... He'd sensed the eroticism in the piece~? How lewd.... 

Such a comment brought visible chills up Liam's back, unable to help but turn away from the work he'd already grown bored of to set his gaze on another. The one next to him...Dark and corrupt.... He had not formed him with his own hand.... That blissful action to the man himself as he trembled softly. All this foreplay... and no action.... But the tease felt so delicious.... 

"How haughty.... Had that been the reason you'd picked this bird~? Hmm? Trying to pluck at my own feathers and have me wriggle like a pathetic worm filled with envy and rage~??" 

Another breathy pant escaped the vampire's empty throat, feeling.... Parched. 

His fingers drew up to grasp at the neck of the hooded jacket the beautiful undead wore. A desperate desire... He had to ask... He needed to see such a rare sight.... The sight to which only death followed.... 

"P....please..." Liam begged feverishly, his eyes drunk off a craving of the high he had deep in his veins. "Your mask..... remove it... once more.... For me...?" 

A greedy request, yet he knew better. He did not desire the discomfort of his Adonis.... If his finger hesitated, he would step down. 

The man stared down at him in his ungodly terrifying silence, unmoving. 

They both held a breath they did not require in lungs that did not understand the foreign action. 

A thick forearm lifted from his jacket pocket, slowly leading up until his hand found his ear. The slender male felt his form tremble in anticipation, watching with unblinking eyes. 

The gentle motion of his fingers unhooking the loop of the mask from behind his ear and pulling back the paper thin sheet that covered.... 

Such a raw beauty of a smile..... 

Teeth bleached white from exposure to the bitter world, gums bright pink and holding firm. It always brought the sweetest gaze of innocence in Brian's eyes.... 

"O...oh.... M...my...love...." 

Liam trembled, tears forming at his eyes from the scarred glory that was a kiss of anger and violence. What should have been a blessing of death only bore to a mask the giant man had to wear permanently.... 

"You are..... so handsome... my.... Dearest... angel.... G-god... my heart cannot handle how much love overflows for you...." 

He dared not touch it. Not with his filthy hands. They could never understand such a miserably forlorn grin that the grim reaper wore.... 

Liam reached up to cradle his arms around his strong neck, Brian stepping back in to have the man he danced the endless march of time with and forming his caring hands onto his hips. Their forehead's touch oh so gently. 

"I love you...." 

".....I...love you... too..." 

The devil chatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed a bit of my Future AU with Villains Liam and Brian!  
> I hope I can write more soon~
> 
> My socials are all found under Junjomonstah if you'd like to see more of my work like art! I'm mainly on Twitter!


End file.
